


STEAM (Levi x Erwin x Reader Threesome Smut)

by HeichouHatesYou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eruri Week, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouHatesYou/pseuds/HeichouHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets a very pleasant surprise when she startles Erwin and Levi having some alone time in a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STEAM (Levi x Erwin x Reader Threesome Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is my first ever work published on AO3.  
> It does contain a LOT of graphic sex, yaoi, anal and vaginal as well as oral. Who DOESN'T love Eruri, and I figured throwing Reader into the mix for a threesome would be a LOT of fun!  
> I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU READ THIS WHILE UNDERAGE.
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you enjoyed it, it would really make my day.
> 
> I MIGHT be convinced to do a part 2 at some point if feedback is ok.

Sighing with relief, you stepped into the scalding hot shower, pulling the heavy curtain closed, sealing you off from the rest of the shower room. The door of the showers was tightly shut, trapping the cleansing heat within.

You massaged lavender oil through your thick locks, relishing the feeling of grime being washed away. As you turned to grab the soap, you bumped your injured wrist off the tiled wall. Hissing in pain, you cursed loudly. Erwin was right, it WOULD have been a mistake to train with it. Sore as it was now, practising hand to hand with a bad sprain would only damage it further.

Still, you weren't one to complain- having a free afternoon was always a bonus. Well, you were supposed to be cleaning the Mess-Hall but you figured a sneaky shower was on the cards.

At least you had the whole showers to yourself, a once in a lifetime event. You got to have the good stall too. It was a standing joke that one of the showers was permanently stuck on full blast, creating the illusion of a ghost with a shower fetish. The noise of the rushing water from the broken cubicle became part of the background for you recruits.

It seemed eerily quiet without Sasha threatening to yank back the shower dividers or Ymir flicking water at everyone. The walls were silent, devoid of the giggles and echoes that normally reverberated around the room.

Holding your throbbing wrist under the scalding stream soothed it somewhat, and as the pain ebbed away, you began to once more appreciate the luxury of hot water. It ran in furrows down your shoulders, trickling between your soaped breasts. Miniscule droplets twinkled on your eyelashes, casting miniature rainbows before your pupils.

As you reluctantly prepared to rinse off, you heard the door open and voices quietly mumbling. The rushing water blotted out the words.

_Shit…probably Sasha and Connie sneaking in a smooching session again._

You groaned inwardly. Sasha was easy-going but she hated people knowing what she got up to with Connie. Connie on the other hand, bragged about it to the other boys. Typical male.

Annie was the unlucky one to get caught with them last time. You had never seen Sasha so angry or Annie so freaked out. The rest of the class had decided unanimously to simply pretend they weren't there if they got trapped with the amorous couple again.

After all, a few snatched minutes here and there was all anyone had in such close quarters. Privacy was nearly unheard of. Considering death was around every corner, nobody begrudged them those few precious minutes alone.

Cautiously tilting your head, you confirmed that yes, there was that tell-tale smacking, the moist sounds of two tongues wrestling. A low moan of satisfaction rumbled deep within someone's throat.

Blushing furiously, you submerged your head beneath the rushing water- only to have the warm water cut out on you.

_No, no, o shit, please not now, I don't want to hear Sasha making out with ANYONE!_

Things were getting interesting beyond the curtain judging by the heavy breathing and the sharp groans.

_OK, no problem, I'll just wait for them to finish snogging, wait for them to fuck off, then get the hell out of here._

You froze in place as you heard a harness fall heavily to the floor, followed by the sounds of a shirt being ripped open.

_No way, making out is one thing, but I'm NOT gonna listen to them fuck!_

"Come on, it's just you and me. Drop the act." A male voice spoke, followed by rapid breathing. A voice cried out sharply. It sounded…muffled…like a hand was clamped over the mouth. You couldn't take any more.

Shielding yourself with your pathetic towel you stepped out in embarrassment- and promptly dropped it in shock.

Captain Levi stood in front of the towel unit, his naked back facing you. He was clad only in his tight white trousers. He stood with his arms arrogantly resting on his slender hips, gazing down at…someone.

A low groaning emanated from the body on the ground. Squinting through the steam, you squeaked in alarm as you recognized your respected and distinguished Commander Erwin.

The broad-shouldered blonde was completely naked. Your eyes roamed over his succulent flesh, his rock hard stomach, his wide chest lightly dusted with blonde curls. Levi knelt before him, delicately plucking his cravat from his neatly folded clothes.

"Shut up Commander. You know you love this. I command YOU now." He snarled at his superior.

"Levi…please…" Erwin's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Tch. Bitch. I didn't say you could speak, did I?" A crack echoed in the air as Levi brutally slapped Erwin across his face, the Commander's skin instantly stained with a vivid red handprint.

You could make out every single one of Levi's fingers. Yanking his mouth open, Levi shoved his cravat down Erwin's throat, ignoring the commander's gasps and pleading eyes.

Grabbing the discarded harness, Levi rapidly trussed up the Commander, tying him to the handle of the heavy stone towel unit.

The great man now squatted helplessly on his ankles, arms restrained and his noble head wrenched back. His muscled legs were spread wide, allowing you an eyeful of his magnificent cock which bobbed and danced in the steam.

His throat was working furiously, his Adam's apple twitching as he laboriously breathed through the white material that blocked his windpipe.

Levi stood and to your horror, turned around.

"You. I knew I heard something squeaking. Pathetic little mouse. What do you think you're doing here?" His eye flashed with a fury you had never seen before. "I… was showering Sir…I…I'm sorry. I'll leave you." 

Snatching up your towel, blushing furiously, you tried to brush past the smaller man. A grip of steel encircled your throat as he tossed you to the floor and pinned you down. "I don't fucking think so. You have a choice. Join in or leave the Corps."

"Wh-WHAT?! Why would I join in?" You gasped- he had winded you when he tackled you to the floor.

He leaned forward, his ebony locks shielding his face. His pointy tongue darted into your damp ear, as he whispered- "If you join in, you won't be tempted to tell anyone. Besides, Erwin has never been with a woman before. He prefers…the company of men, shall we say. This is a perfect opportunity to show him what he's been missing."

Erwin protested as best he could through his gag. "Shut up Erwin. No point lying about it now. It's time you actually got some pussy."

Levi ripped your towel from you, pinning your hands above your head. He savagely bit down on your neck, dragging his teeth down your clavicle before pinching your nipple between his teeth. His long slender fingers roughly spread your folds apart as he shoved them inside you. His thumb pressed against your clit, tracing small circles, alternating the pressure until you felt something melting inside you.

Instead of trying to back pedal away from him, you began thrusting your hips against his fingers, encouraging him to push them even further within you.

He smirked in smug satisfaction. "See. I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking. You're clearly no virgin either if you're moving like that. You know what you want. Good. I've no interest in teaching you how your body works. Virgins are…tiresome. Let's show Erwin how it's done."

Levi yanked his fingers free from your now dripping pussy, causing you to groan with dismay. He moved around so you were sitting flat on your ass, legs spread out along the floor, giving the wide-eyed Erwin a perfect view of your glistening pussy. His eyes drank you in and he strained against the leather harness, craning his neck to get a better look.

Levi delicately pulled back your vaginal lips, exposing your quivering tunnel to the sweating Erwin. "This is how a woman really looks Erwin. Soft, and hot, and wet. Some women like their clit played with more but judging from her reaction, she's much more interested in being filled up. Am I right?"

The captain pumped his fingers slowly and deliberately in and out of your flesh again as he purred his filthy words into your ear. His thumb spread your soft lips wide. You nodded and whimpered, leaning into his sculpted chest, now damp from the condensation lingering in the bathroom.

Levi's eyes never left Erwin's as he increased his speed, the two men exchanged a feral look, drenched in lust.

"Captain…ah…I'm…."

"Yes, I know, you're going to come. Come, little mouse, show Erwin what he's missing out on."

And he twisted his hand, adding a third finger, moving them deep within you, forcing more and more of himself into you until his fingers were buried up to the knuckle in your shuddering flesh, twisting his wrist around until you were practically sitting on his fingers.

Clenching your teeth, throwing your head back, you rode the wave that threatened to overcome you. Your moans bounced off the tiled walls, sounding shamefully loud to your ears. Your hips lifted off the ground as you came all over Levi's skin, the clear liquid filling the room with its fragrant musk.

Your walls clamped down on him, tightening and contracting in orgasm.

"Good girl, well done." You could barely make out Levi's proud voice through your cloud of pleasure. A longing ran through you as he removed his fingers wetly with an audible smacking sound. Your pussy visibly twitched, your opening spasming. You collapsed onto Levi’s chest, trying to catch your breath.  
The pale man wrapped one arm around you as his other stroked your breasts. His lips met your neck as he planted little kisses upon your reddened skin.  
Tilting your head back, he kissed you, delicately, deeply, his tongue tracing a gentle pattern upon yours. You instinctively wiggled closer to him, inadvertently brushing your bare ass off the growing bulge in his trousers. He groaned roughly into your mouth, dropping his hand from your breasts to encircle your hips, rubbing his bulge against you.  
Breaking away suddenly, his face pink, he smirked and shifted you so he was kneeling behind you. Levi unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down slightly, just enough to give his erection room to move, still concealed behind his black boxers. He grabbed your waist and bent you over until you were on all fours. He began to press against you, rubbing his restricted cock against your slick opening, grunting in his throat as he felt your juices dampening his boxers.  
He found your clit again and excruciatingly slowly, rubbed tiny circles on your flesh as he started grinding his crotch into you.  
A few feet away, Erwin moaned helplessly, his cock oozing sticky, glistening pre-cum, the head an agonizing red as he futilely thrust repeatedly into the air, craving release. Seeing Levi sliding his sheathed cock against you proved too much for the great man, and he vocalised his desire and lust.  
Hearing Erwin’s desperate muffled cries for pleasure, Levi pulled back with an audible sigh, giving your pussy one last flick that left you trembling. His cock was throbbing furiously behind the now-soaked material. Kissing your neck, he whispered to you, making sure Erwin couldn’t hear. “We need to look after him too. He’s never been with a woman before, so DON’T disappoint me. Be kind to him- understand?” You gave an almost imperceptible nod, understanding, a sudden thought entering your head.  
_He does care about Erwin, he just won’t show it!_  
Levi lifted you up and slid you across the floor in front of Erwin. Clearing his throat, he snarled at the Commander. "Quit moaning Erwin, you sound pathetic. Look at you, esteemed Commander Erwin, about to spray like a naughty schoolboy.” Turning to you, he winked quickly, barely a flicker of his eyelid. “Help him out, before he makes a mess of the damn floor.”  
"Yes Sir, it would be my pleasure."

You squatted before your Commander, rubbing your juices from your pussy all over your fingers as he stared wide-eyed. Trailing your hands gently beneath Erwin's nose, you whispered seductively to him. "This, Commander, is what a woman smells like. This is what desire smells like."

Sucking your fluid from your fingers, you pulled the cravat from his mouth and, grabbing a fistful of his silky hair, crashed your mouth into his. His tongue was like a scorching hot poker, seeking out your inner heat, swiping your intimate flavour from your own tongue. His cock bobbed and throbbed, poking into your skin.  
He groaned as you swayed your hips over his, letting him feel the heat radiating from your pussy.  
His teeth scraped off your lips as you devoured each other. Breaking away, your voice rasping in the dead air- "And that is what a woman tastes like."

"It's…exquisite…sweet…" The Commander could barely speak. You kissed him, sucking and biting his lower lip until it was as pink and swollen as your hungry clit.  
Taking the initiative, you settled your body above him, leaning back to he could see everything. You lowered yourself down, grazing the head of his swollen cock against your clit. The wetness you felt was not all from you, as his head became slick with pre cum. Erwin gasped in anticipation, amazed at how your velvety lips parted like flower petals, enveloping his twitching head.  
You glanced at Levi, who had shed his trousers and now sat naked, cross-legged, watching you through half-lidded eyes. "Go ahead." he nodded. "Take care of him."

His hand, still sticky with your fluid, lazily stroked his growing erection, using the result of your earlier orgasm as lubricant.

Despite the silvery scars on his pale body, he was beautiful, a dark trail leading from his perfect navel to a small nest of silky dark curls. _These are men._ you thought. _These are real, grown, flesh and blood men._ You doubted any of the mere boys in your class could compare.

You kissed Erwin deeply as you rubbed your rosy flesh over his cock, teasing him. Balancing on your haunches, you pulled your lips back to allow him a closer look as you teasingly prodded him against your juicy opening. Wet sucking sounds came from you both as your pussy instinctively tried to guide him in.  
Releasing some of your weight, you took his throbbing head into you, feeling your lips straining to accommodate his more-than-impressive girth. A gasp escaped your mouth, you were stretched wide, split open, and he wasn't even halfway in. Erwin’s breathing came hard and fast, he mumbled uncharacteristic curses under his breath as your walls began to tighten around his shaft.

You bobbed up and down, feeling your flesh slithering over him with the wetness of you both, feeling yourself begin to sweat as your body started trembling with need. Licking his neck, you whispered to Erwin. “Do you want more? Do you want me to devour you?” He thrust upwards in response as he answered. “Please. Yes, please, I want more.” And he gazed at you pleadingly with azure eyes. Something broke loose inside you, seeing your stoic Commander begging YOU for mercy.  
Growling with lust, you slowly dropped all your weight onto him, your animalistic groans making Erwin swell even more within you. "Oh…oh my god…Erwin…"

You could hardly breathe, your flesh stinging in pleasure as you tried to absorb him fully.

He was so thick you could feel every twitch, every tiny spasm his cock made. You anchored yourself, gripping his shoulders tightly as you rode him slowly, grinding him deeply into you as you buried him within. Sweat was trickling down his chest already, lingering in his beautiful silky chest hair. Beads stood out on his brow as he relished these new sensations.

Sitting cross-legged beside the two of you, Levi smirked, playing with his cock, soft wet sounds coming from him as he thrust into his hands, gripping his shaft and using his other hand to lift and stroke his balls. He tried to remain calm and steely as always, but his quiet panting and occasional closing of his eyes revealed his pleasure. He locked eyes with you for a second and smiled before kneeling and fondling his balls in front of you.  
Turning your attention back to the beautiful blonde you were straddling, you ran your nails down Erwin’s chiselled stomach, biting and nibbling his lips, tangling your hands in his hair as you both worked towards release.  
Feeling the spark of heat stirring within your stomach again, you went slow, allowing this gorgeously handsome man to savour your body.

Knowing you were his first woman…the feeling was empowering as his hands touched your breasts, traced your nipples in curiosity and awe. He lowered his head and cautiously took a nipple into his mouth, glancing up at you to confirm this was ok. You sighed contentedly closed your eyes as he sucked sweetly on your flesh, flicking his tongue over your skin.

The heat, the smell of sweat, the sound of lust, skin on skin, it all built up into a tightly wound coil that was beginning to unravel within you.  
Levi's quiet groans were making your face flush, the sound such a turn on that you clamped down on Erwin, so tightly he threw his head back in pleasure.

Levi's steely eyes never left the sight of you fucking his superior, taking his virginity with a woman. Feeling Levi was being left out, you motioned for him to come closer. 

He was all but straddling you as you rode Erwin. Rising up on his knees, Levi began to kiss you, massaging your nipples and nibbling your neck. Biting his lip, you lowered your head and took him in your mouth.

He twitched and throbbed upon your tongue as you wrapped your lips around him, moving your head in time with your slow lazy thrusts on Erwin. Erwin’s mouth left your breasts as he watched you pleasuring Levi, all the while still lazily thrusting his cock in time with your movements.

Cupping Levi’s balls, magnificent in their velvety-soft skin, you rolled and massaged them gently, your tongue teasing his slit, tasting the salty-sweet pre-cum that escaped.

Levi's breath became ragged and hoarse, then suddenly became harder. Lifting your eyes, you saw him and Erwin kissing deeply, gently, softly, not just with lust, but passion. Erwin briefly touched Levi's thin lips, while Levi cupped his face and drank him in.

Seeing them lock mouths spurred you on, pushing yourself to work them both harder than you had imagined. The two men broke contact, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Erwin mumbled something breathlessly to Levi, who chuckled quietly and nodded.

Reluctantly pulling himself from your slick mouth, Levi lifted you off Erwin, who groaned at the sudden loss of wet warmth. Still restrained, his knees wrenched wide, his cock danced in the sudden freedom, shining with juice. Panting, you looked at Levi in confusion. “Sir, did I do something wrong?”

Levi’s voice was husky with desire. "No. Erwin wants me to pleasure you again. He wants to watch. He wants to learn." Lowering you gently to the tiled floor, slick with condensation, Levi cupped your head and invaded your mouth with his pointy, delicious tongue once more. His naked body was hard and soft at the same time, the heavy weight of his cock and balls pressed against you.  
His fingers trailed along your hips, and as he danced them across your smooth pubic mound, you automatically bucked your hips upwards, craving stimulation. “Oho. Not a bad reaction…”  
The raven-haired captain made sure Erwin had a good view as he splayed you open, and used his tongue on you, delving deeper into your folds, nibbling on your clit until you were close to your limit.

Your breasts rose and fell rapidly, your gasps getting louder and louder. Levi smiled through his ministrations, immensely enjoying having you squirming on the end of his tongue. He licked the full length of your opening, ending with a flick on your clit that left you twisting and digging your hands into his hair. “AH! Fuck!” You were paralysed with pleasure as the smaller man threw your legs over his shoulders and sucked your rosy pearl- hard. A sharp short scream escaped you as your hands held his face against your pussy.  
You watched Erwin, who struggled against his leather restraints, desperately trying to rub his cock off something, anything, to pleasure himself. His cock had swelled even more, nearly doubling in thickness.  
Sensing you were close, yet not ready to let you find release, Levi slowed his insistent licking, his tongue probing less and less until he was merely kissing your swollen bud. Sliding himself along your body, he rubbed his cock against you, relishing the feeling of your juices coating him.

Squeezing your breasts, massaging them, he began to press his tip into you, unbearably slow, bit by bit, then cruelly, quickly pulling out. A wicked smile lurked on his face as he could feel your desire building. You moaned as you felt his tip enter you again, then withdraw. You bit your lip, not wanting to let him win this game. He whispered naughty things in your ear, his breath tickling as you struggled not to give in. “Tell me what you want. You want my cock in you? You want me to fuck you? To fill you? To satisfy you, give you release? All you have to do is say it.”

 _Evil…evil BASTARD…_ the thought leapt in your mind. Your hands betrayed you, clutching at his hips, pulling him a little further into you without his intending to. He pulled out fully as you whimpered and bucked your hips up. "Ah…There it is." his voice cut through the room. Biting your earlobe, he whispered. "That’s the sign I was looking for...beautiful…”  
He slid his entire length into you in once smooth movement, plunging into you and hitting your G-spot straight away. Buried balls deep in you, he stilled, breathing hard, waiting to see how you would react. His cock was increasing in size and hardness within you, the long tip just prodding softly at that magical spot that unleashed such feelings inside you.  
Looking into his eyes, you felt a spark, an understanding. _Oh…His eyes aren’t grey…they’re not cold…They’re silver. Silver and…and WARM._ Grabbing his chin, you pulled him onto you, covering your body with his as you muttered “Fuck me, Levi.” He pulled out his long cock and let it rub against your pussy, now shamelessly dripping.  
Without warning, he slammed into you, roughly, brutally, so fast, so hard and so deep you couldn't even utter a sound. He pulled out agonizingly slowly, then hammered you again. Your breasts shook with the impact. A tiny gasp escaped your throat as he repeated this, never fast enough to let you finish, always just enough to tease you to the brink.

He was hitting your G-spot again, making your entire body quiver and flush with heat.

He wasn't as thick as Erwin but he was much longer. Amazing though it felt, even Erwin couldn't reach that pearl of pleasure inside you.

Grabbing your hips, Levi flipped you over onto all fours, prodding his cock at your soaking pussy, angling you both so Erwin could enjoy the show. As he pushed into you again, he reached around and rolled your clit between his fingers, doubling your pleasure. You arched your back, a quiet shriek echoed through the room as the pleasure wavered dangerously close to overwhelming as Levi toyed with your clit.

He was grunting and groaning, your pussy sucking on his swollen flesh. The sound of his skin slapping off your ass drove you crazy. “Harder! O fuck, Levi, HARDER!” The words tore from your throat without warning, your animal desire for satisfaction overruling any propriety towards your superior.

You bounced your hips, backing up into his cock in a frenzy. His voice was rough as he bent his body over yours, leaning on your shoulders. “AH! Shit…Are you close baby?” Whimpering, you nodded. “Yes, O my god, Levi, I’m gonna come. Don’t stop, please, I’m gonna come!”  
Just as you were about to let go and allow the wave overtake you- Levi said- “Not yet.” With a harsh groan, he forced himself to pull out of you. You gasped in shock, frantically trying to hold onto that peak of pleasure that now drifted away. You fell to your side, a shrill whine sounding in your throat. “Why, Captain, WHY?!” Levi stood before you, his cock a delectable shade of pink-red. You tried to give yourself release, but Levi held your hands to your side. “Because Erwin hasn’t finished yet.”

Erwin's throaty voice cut through your begging. His cock was scarlet, visibly throbbing.  
“Levi, don’t…don’t be cruel. She’s looked after me, let’s look after her.”  
Levi nodded, and kneeling behind you, delivered a delicious, vicious bite to your ass before ambling over to the restrained man. Grabbing Erwin's cock, he worked it with his hands, sliding his thumb against the Commander's slick tip.  
He stroked Erwin’s cheek, resting his forehead against the Commanders. “Erwin…Will you…fuck me.”  
Erwin’s wondrous eyebrows rose in surprise. Levi’s cheeks danced with a faint blush as he hid his face in Erwin’s neck. Watching this unfold, you felt yourself getting turned on again at the thought of these two beautiful men fucking in front of you.  
Erwin kissed Levi’s cheek. “Levi…Let me love you…” Levi backed away, the blush now reaching his ears. He untied Erwin who rose up like a demon. His skin rubbed raw from the harness, red marks scarred him. Sweeping his golden hair back from his face, he towered over Levi, a smirk on his normally calm face. Sensing your bafflement, he put your mind at ease.

"Oh…Normally I let Levi take control. It’s nice to let someone else be in charge for once since I am in charge every day for duties. Sometimes though, he likes me to use him..”

Levi fell to his knees and took Erwin in his mouth, locking eyes with the tall Commander. Levi swirled his tongue around Erwin’s tip, lubricating him with saliva. Erwin pulled him up by his shoulder, mumbling to Levi. “Ah, not too much, I’m too excited, I don’t want to finish before I can look after you.”  
Grabbing the back of Levi's head, he smothered the Captain in a kiss, the pale man looking unusually flushed.  
Without breaking the kiss, he lightly rested his hand on Levi's coal-black hair, and dropping to his knees, gently rolled the younger man onto his lap.

The Commander wrapped Levi's legs around his waist and lined himself up with Levi's tight, toned ass. Pressing his cheek to Erwin's, Levi entwined his slim arms around the larger man's neck, bracing himself. Massaging Levi with his moist cock, his hands spreading Levi's cheeks, Erwin thrust upwards- hard.

Levi's face creased up in pain or pleasure, you could no longer tell which and his breath escaped him in one long gasp. "FUUUUCK! Erwin, not so rough, you're bigger than me." Grinning, Erwin silenced him with his mouth again. "Shh. Relax, it’s ok, it’ll pass." Erwin stilled, allowing Levi time to stretch and adjust to his width. After a minute, Levi wiggled his ass, signalling for Erwin to continue. His slow careful thrusts became more aggressive and faster.  
The Captain was making noises of pleasure you had never heard before- and they sounded good!

You were so turned on, watching the hulking Commander regain control over his wayward protégé, watching him savagely slam into Levi. Trailing your hands down your body, you started toying with yourself.

_How can Levi take it? He said Levi normally uses Erwin but…Erwin's built like a horse, how can Levi take it?_

"Ah…Erwin…SHIT!" Levi's moans were making your stomach flip as you watched Erwin force himself into his resisting ass.

"Don't just…AH!…stand there…Erwin wants me to…fuck you…" Stretching out a shaking hand to you, Levi urged you closer.

"How can I, I don't want to hurt you Sir."

"Idiot! My cock's free! Erwin can…SHIT!…take our weight…"

"But…Captain…are you sure?"

Levi's eyes flashed with that red-hot rage again. "That's a fucking ORDE- OH GOD ERWIN!" His eyes clenched in ecstasy as Erwin hit his prostate inside, hard.

Levi loosened his grasp on Erwin, allowing you room to move between the two handsome men.

Unsure, you sat yourself down on Levi's long probing cock, exclaiming as you felt it hit your sweet spot deep within, immediately.

The Captain's eyes closed once more as your warmth encircled him. With Levi licking your breasts in front and Erwin biting your neck from behind, you were overwhelmed with touch. Their arms surrounded you, Levi's resting on your hips, while Erwin's gripped Levi's tightly.

You were all precariously balanced, adding to the sensation of suspense and danger. Erwin, the champion, kneeling and bouncing Levi on his cock, Levi was both using you and being abused by Erwin, his legs anchoring himself to Erwin.

And you?

You were in heaven, your long slender legs pulling Levi deeper into you whilst Erwin whispered filthy words into your ear.

Suddenly Erwin stiffened, and he began to move faster, mercilessly pounding Levi's now bruised ass. "Levi, nearly…" he managed to utter.

The Captain grunted in reply, grabbing your hips and ruthlessly slammed into you, hard and fast, so fast, his cock penetrating further into you than you ever imagined, each thrust sharp, cruel and delicious. “Shit…shit…AH! FUCK!!”

He cried out, a short loud cry and you felt him spasm as he exploded, sending waves of scalding heat shooting up into you. “Oh god, LEVI!”

You screamed, the sensation too much to bear, his heat and throbbing tipping you over. Levi was still spurting inside you, gripping your chin, he covered your lips with his, swallowing your escaping screams. His body shuddered as he emptied his passion into you.

Grabbing your neck from behind, Erwin bit it, again and again in time with your muffled moans, your helpless mewling as you erupted. The result was electrifying, a domino effect of pure human instinct.

Erwin finally came, a low deep bellow tumbling from his lips as he filled Levi with his fluid. The smaller man exclaimed long and loud as he played the part of violated and violator.

You collapsed, a quivering, sweaty mass of woman, Levi kissing you, cupping your face, stroking your cheek while Erwin, still grunting as his cock emitted a few last twitches, buried his face in your hair.

His breath cooled the sweat on your skin.

You remained like that for several minutes while your breathing returned to normal and your pulses slowed. You felt Levi finally soften and slip from your flesh, his exhausted cock dampening your under-thigh. His seed leaked out from your pussy, mingled with your juices, releasing a musky, tantalizing scent.  
Catching your eye, Levi half-laughed, and leaned over your shoulder to kiss Erwin. “Oi. Time to get off, I have to clean up.”  
A small sigh escaped you as you slid yourself free of his clammy skin and rolled over onto the cooling floor, your chest still heaving.  
Looking at your two superiors, you noticed Erwin lovingly smoothing back Levi's hair from his forehead, planting a sweet chaste kiss upon his brow.

 _They love each other._ you realised. _No matter what they say, they do truly love each other._

"Sorry, Levi." Holding Levi's gaze, Erwin whispered as he slowly withdrew his still-swollen girth from Levi's battered ass.  
Wincing in discomfort, Levi bit his lip until he was no longer impaled. "Ahh… Shit. Bit rougher than usual, weren't you Erwin?" Pearly fluid dripped from Levi’s stretched ass. A few drops trickled down the back of his thigh.

The blonde chuckled- "In fairness, I rarely get to top, you can hardly blame me for taking advantage. Plus you have a cute ass."

"Tch. Idiot." Levi walked on unsteady legs to grab a towel, which he ran under the tap, proceeding to clean himself up. Once he was clean enough, he flopped down on the floor between you both, enjoying the cool tiles.

The three of you lay there, saying nothing, just looking, sighing with satisfaction. The noise of the broken shower was the only sound. Fluid leaked from orifices, knowing smiles and soft kisses were exchanged, skin was stroked.

In a daze you murmured. "Um…Commander…Captain… Where do we go from here?"

Levi rolled over, snatching a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lighting up. Inhaling deeply, he seemed to ponder the question.

"Well. We've two choices. This can continue. You can join us whenever you feel like it. Or if you feel we took advantage, if you were left displeased or unsatisfied then…this can be a once-off. A one time thing.

Erwin and I aren’t a couple or anything, so get that idea out of your head. We just…comfort each other sometimes. I care about him. He cares about me. That's all there is to it."

Exhaling, he blew a stream of smoke into the air, watching it curl into nothingness. "Actually, seeing as he's only ever known men, it would seem that today WAS a once off. I've no idea how he feels about a woman joining in with us again. Erwin?”

He threw a glance at Erwin who was enjoying the cool floor, eyes peacefully shut, his golden locks delightfully tousled. He looked much younger with his hair in disarray. Carefree.

"Oh…well then…Commander, I hope it was what you were expecting." Your voice was laced with disappointment.

One azure blue eye flickered open, looking at you.

Hoisting himself up, the broad shouldered Commander drew you both into him, despite protests from the Captain. "Idiot! Mind the cigarette!"

Erwin grasped your chins with a hand each, pulling you and Levi into a three way kiss, the taste of nicotine strong in Levi's mouth. No doubt about it, the man knew how to work a tongue.

A filthy though danced in your mind… _Hmm, I could teach him how to use that tongue to pleasure me…_ His voice chased away your dirty fantasy.

"It was everything I was expecting and more. And I don't want it to be a once off, if you’re both ok with it. After dinner, grab a shower and report to my quarters later, if it suits you."

The cigarette dangling sexily from his mouth, Levi smirked. "Tch. Seems like you impressed him. Took him nearly a month to ask me back to his room, and even then I practically had to suck him off in the hallway to make that happen. Erwin, you’re too polite sometimes."

Erwin turned to Levi and stole a drag off his cigarette, chuckling. "Well, I can honestly say my first time with a woman was an eventful one! I’d very much like for us all to be together again."

Gathering up their clothes, the two muscular men paused at the shower room door. The Commander blushed faintly as he bid you goodbye.

"I hope this was ok. I have a lot to learn about pleasing a woman but…I think you'll be a good teacher."

Erwin smiled sweetly at you, while Levi twitched an eyebrow, a wry grin on his face. "Oi. Tonight. Don't disappoint the Commander. Understand?"

With that parting shot, they swept out of the room in a cloud of faint smoke, tall and blonde, short and dark, leaving you to drag yourself back into the shower.

Your body ached deliciously. You already had some ideas you wanted to try with your two lovers. Your pussy clenched in anticipation at what was in store for you tonight...

And every night hereafter.

END.


End file.
